


A Second Chance

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fingering, Fix-It, M/M, PWP, Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: After Infinity Wars, Loki finds his way back to Thor





	A Second Chance

The universe was in complete chaos and very few people truly understood what was happening and the reasons why. Entire civilizations were devastated as half their population simply vanished before their eyes with no discrimination. Parents watched helplessly as their children crumbled and fell through their fingers, their ashes dancing on the wind until that too, eventually disappeared. Husbands and wives watched spouses, parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and friends meet the same fate, laughing one moment and completely gone the next. Flying vehicles fell from the sky as their pilots disappeared without a trace, and ground vehicles slammed into the nearest stationary objects. 

Billions upon billions of people reduced to nothingness with only the memories of the living serving as proof that they were even alive at all. It would take years to rebuild, years to get over the grief of loved ones suddenly being gone, and years before the question of “why” was ever answered if it ever was. Only a select few knew the answer to that question, and now even they were cut in half, mourning like all the rest as they watched their friends, their family members, their king, and their protege all perish before their very eyes with no way to stop it. 

The only mercy was that it had all been quick, and after the initial shock had worn off, the group in Wakanda, lead and rounded up by Okoye, retreated back to the palace to mourn through the night. Come morning they would need to regroup, find Thanos and come up with a plan to reverse his will. They were the Avengers, they could do it, the biggest question was how, and as the group stared at one another around the meeting room, it was clear that no one had an answer. It was just too much too soon. 

No one was the least bit tired, even as the night wore on, but most retreated to their private rooms, granted to them by Shuri, who was trying her best to hold it together through the grief over losing her brother, and half her people. Thor watched from the side of the room while Okoye, doing her best to hide her own grief, helped the young princess through what needed to be done. Their people would need to be gathered, what was left of them, those who were guests needed rooms, and everyone would need to be fed. Eventually, they would need to rebuild but that, like a plan to reverse Thanos's will could wait for another day. 

Thor glanced around the room, taking in the appearance of everyone left. Several of Okoye’s women were sitting on the floors or in chairs, looking shell-shocked and holding a plate of food they hadn’t touched. Several of the Avengers stood with them, though no one was really talking. Across the room Banner was sitting on the floor, observing just as Thor was and just briefly their eyes met before the scientist looked away again. He had a plate of half eaten food next to him on the floor, and an empty wine glass. Alcohol had been the one thing no one had any troubles consuming. Even Thor had gone through four glasses of beer before he decided to try and pass out for the evening. In his 1500 years of life, he could say with all honesty, that this day had been the worst. 

Sleep was evasive to the king of the lost Asgard; every time he closed his eyes, visions of his home burning at the hands of Surtur, or his brother’s throat being crushed by Thanos danced in front of his eyes startling him awake. He shook, burying his face in the pillow and screaming out his frustrations into the downy fluff under his head. It was a poor substitute for burying his fist in Thanos’s face, but for now, it would have to work. Soon, he vowed, he would get his revenge; he would avenge his people, and most of all he would avenge Loki. 

“I would punch you in the face if you were here,” Thor spoke out loud, “punch you, and then kiss you. Had you not taken the dammed tesseract off Asgard it would have been destroyed along with the planet, but you just had to take something for yourself didn’t you?” He scowled as he turned over in bed angrily to stare at the ceiling, arms folded over his chest. “Damn you, Loki!”

“You don’t truly believe that, do you?” 

Startled, both by the voice in his room that had gotten in without his noticing and by the owner of that voice, Thor sat up, nearly giving himself whiplash in his attempt to turn towards the door. He had to be dreaming, or perhaps he was now hallucinating from a grieve and beer induced coma, either way, what he was seeing couldn’t possibly be real, not this time. Shaking his head Thor frowned, “you aren’t real. Whatever madness has befallen me to make you appear I will soon wake from. Begone demon.” 

Rolling his eyes, Loki moved toward the bed, and had it not dipped with his weight when he sat Thor would have simply turned over and gone back to sleep… or tried to in his case. “You have to know I have more tricks up my sleeve than even Thanos could possibly know about. I would never leave you, Brother.” The words were spoken softly, beautiful mischievous eyes never leaving Thor’s face as the thunder god took in the man sitting beside him. He prided himself that he didn’t even flinch when Loki reached out a hand to rest on his jaw, thumb stroking just under the brown eye that had been gifted to him by the rabbit. “Blue and brown. It suits you somehow. You look less hideous at least, now that you no longer have the patch.” The 'you look less like Father now' was left unspoken, but both knew that’s what Loki meant.

“I don’t- how are you here?” Loki was many things, but even he could not out cheat death forever. This time had seemed so permanent, so real that Thor hadn’t even questioned it, even after all the times Loki had tricked him, this time just seemed so different. “I watched him crush you. I felt your body as it disintegrated from the explosion of the ship. How could you possibly survive that?”

Loki chuckled, and Thor scowled some more, failing to see what was so humorous about this situation. “I didn’t. It wasn’t me, it was a clone. My best yet, if I do say so myself. Managed to stay intact even as I was sent to Earth, as Bruce Banner.” 

Thor was smart. He had studied with the best Asgard had to offer, and had always taken his studying seriously. It was one thing him and his brother had in common; they were both, as Terrans liked to say, nerds, so it was quite a feat for Thor’s brain to have completely shut down. He had absolutely no idea what to say to his brother’s admission and his mouth opened and closed like a fish for several seconds before he made himself close it. Loki had been Banner but since when? It couldn’t have been since Sakaar since both Loki and Banner had been there; though thinking about it, this was Loki he was thinking about so it wouldn’t have been too difficult for him to have faked being Banner even then, and the real Hulk was still there? Could Loki become the Hulk? No, he didn't think so. It now made so much more sense why Banner couldn’t transform into his green half this entire time. If Loki didn’t have that skill to pull off being the Hulk so completely but could still be Banner, then that meant that Loki had been Banner since the ship. 

Hulk had smashed into Thanos and gotten the crap beat out of him, but where had he gone after that? Thor tried to remember, his brow creasing as he replayed the entire fight in his mind. Loki had been all swagger and confidence, like he always was, taunting Thanos that he might be powerful, but they had a Hulk. Hulk had done his smash thing, and Thanos turned away from Thor and Loki, to smash Hulk into the wall. Had that been when Loki created his clone? Thor had been so focused on Hulk and Thanos he hadn’t even noticed. He was trying to keep the focus on the fight so his people could get away, lead by Valkyrie, but what if when Thanos had turned back to Thor and Loki, or the Loki clone, the real Loki had somehow gotten Banner onto the escape pod and taken his place. Heimdall would have then sent Loki as Banner to Earth meaning it had been Loki- “the whole time?!” Thor's voice suddenly boomed out loud, his eyes finally refocusing on his brother. “The whole time?! You’ve been here and Banner’s been.. Where has he been?”

“With Valkyrie and the others. I don’t know where I didn’t want to know. Thanos is… persuasive,” there was something about the way he said that something in his eyes, that made Thor’s heart clench painfully in his chest, “and the less I knew the better. They’re safe… or as safe as any of us can be with that madman having all the stones now.” 

Loki’s hand had yet to drop away from Thor’s face, and Thor reached up to cover it with his own, leaning into the touch and finally letting out a breath he’d been holding for days. He sunk into his brother, letting Loki’s strength surround him, letting his brother hold him, and just stayed there, with his face pressed to his brother’s neck and Loki’s arms around him. It was suddenly too much too fast and the adrenaline was wearing off and now he couldn’t stop shaking. He’d lost everything in the span of a day. He’d lost his father, then his home, and then his brother, and Heimdall, and half his people all in one day. 

“Loki,” it was a sob pulled from somewhere deep in Thor’s chest that he tried to push back but couldn’t. His arms tightened around Loki’s waist and pulled him closer, practically into his lap as he continued to shake. 

“Shh, I’m here,” Loki whispered moving even closer, straddling Thor’s lap and tightening his arms around his brother holding him so close, so safe. “I’m here. We’ll figure it out. This band of humans seems smart enough, and between the two of us, we’re unstoppable. We will figure this out.” His words were strong and unyielding, giving no room for argument, and Thor couldn’t help surging up to press his mouth to his brother’s trying to capture some of that conviction for himself. 

It was a frenzy after that, arms and mouths trying to get closer to any bit of skin they could reach as they peeled the clothes from one another’s bodies. At one point Thor growled, frustrated by the sheer amount of leather his brother had on, and the fact he couldn’t get it off fast enough. Why couldn’t, for once, Loki just use his power to will them away instead of being so damn calm about all this. The laugh he received was the first indication that he’d spoken out loud, and Thor could have pretended it was for something else had his brother not responded in kind, “I like seeing you frustrated so. It’s entertaining when you growl and grumble while trying to lay me bare.”

In a move as fast as the lightning that sprung from Thor’s fingertips, he’d flipped them over, laying Loki beneath him. “That isn’t exactly news, Brother, you enjoy teasing me to my limits in all aspects, why should it be any different in the bedroom.” He gave another low growl and concentrated on Loki’s clothing, batting his brother’s hands out of the way when he tried to help. Finally, with much frustration, Thor peeled the leather off Loki’s toned thighs and tossed the offending cloth across the room, not caring where it landed. 

There were miles and miles of glorious toned, light skin for him to explore, and he did, taking his time to run his tongue along ever mark, every blemish on Loki’s body that no doubt told countless stories of his past. Some he knew about, some he’d place himself back when they were children, and spared with one another, a lucky shot here and there that never went away, but others were more recent and Thor wanted to lay waste to whoever would have dared touch this body in such a way. 

He lapped at a long jagged scar that crossed over Loki’s left nipple, smiling at the resulting shiver it earned and followed it down to the hip bones that just begged to be worshipped. Strong fingers slid into his short hair, teasing and massaging lightly as he turned his brother into a whimpering begging mess of want. Strong legs parted for him easily giving Thor room to settle between and truly explore everywhere. He bypassed the strong cock, standing proudly in the dark nest of curls at Loki’s groin, to nip and suck at his inner thighs, leaving different kinds of marks in his wake. Every moan, every curse, every call of his name was like music to his ears and he reveled in it. 

“Brother please!” Loki begged, arching into another broad swipe of Thor’s tongue against his most intimate place. It was too much and not enough and the thunder god merely chuckled as he speered his tongue and pressed inside grinning at the yelp it earned. Strong hands held Loki’s legs apart as Thor continued to tease and torment him. “I will turn you into a frog if you don’t get on with it!” Loki yelled, tightening his hands in Thor’s hair and yanking hard. He pulled his brother up along his body and into a heated kiss, not caring where his mouth had just been. 

They kissed while Loki’s body was prepared, first with one finger, then with more as he was stretched and opened to take Thor’s cock. Even as he began to press into the tightest heat he’d ever felt, slick with lotion of the bedside table, Loki wouldn’t relinquish his mouth, biting at his lips and stroking his tongue inside for a taste. Finally though, when Thor was fully seated, Loki let go, and Thor pressed his face to his brother’s neck as they both breathed harshly. “You feel wonderful.” 

“I’m sure you say that to everyone.”

“No one before now,” Thor answered then started to move and there was no talking for a while after that. They moved together, grunts and sighs filling the room as the scent of sex washed over them. They clung to one another as their bodies moved, holding tightly with barely an inch between them, both needing the comfort. “I’d thought I’d lost you,” he finally said with a moan before kissing his brother again. “For real this time and I couldn’t… I’ve wanted this for so long, Loki.” It was an admission he never thought he’d get to say, and now that he had it seemed the floodgates had opened and Thor’s hips started to pound into the man below him. 

Loki cried out, arching into his brother’s thrusts and wrapping his legs tight around muscled hips. He gave as good as he got, his nails digging into the plains of his brother’s back, scratching marks into the skin, as his heels dug into Thor’s ass and pulled him closer, making him move faster, and harder inside his body. The static in the air, from Thor’s power, from Loki’s power or perhaps from a combination of both, seemed to spur them on and when the lightning arced from Thor’s fingertips into Loki’s skin he was lost, his body crashing over and releasing from the pleasure and pain that was suddenly too much. With a cry of Thor’s name, Loki came hard over their stomachs, body clenching.

“Loki!” Thor growled into his brother’s shoulder and bit down as his orgasm crashed over him as well and the two came together. They clung to one another as the pleasure seemed to go on forever, far more than it had with either of their previous partners, but finally, it ended and they sunk as one to the bedding below. He thought to roll off, but Loki refused to release him, instead of pulling him closer, their spend having been magicked away by Loki’s mojo. “That’s a handy trick,” the thunder god commented with a smile, nuzzling into the bite mark on Loki’s shoulder. It hadn’t broken skin, but there would definitely be a bruise. The possessive part of him smirked at that thought, liking the idea of Loki wearing his mark for all to see. Or at least all who saw his shoulder. 

“You seem utterly pleased with yourself,” Loki muttered with an eye roll. “Getting off on the idea of marking me?”

“Yes.”

“Well, at least you’re honest.” The smaller man sighed and stretched out but every time Thor made an attempt to move off him, he tightened his arms, keeping the king right where he was. “No, stay. I want to wake up like this.” And what could Thor say to that, so he simple snuggled in, laying his head under his brother’s chin and settled down. It was quite comfortable, Loki’s hand tracing patterns into his back with a fingertip, and the sounds of the wind outside their window. Tomorrow would start preparations for finding Thanos and Loki would go back to being Banner, but for now, they had this, they had each other, and it was that thought that finally lulled Thor to sleep.


End file.
